disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Digimon Data Squad
Digimon Data Squad (デジモンセイバーズ Dejimon Seibāzu, lit. "Digimon Savers"), , known as "Digimon Protectores de Dados" ( ) in Portugal, is a ese television series, and the fifth series produced as part of the Digimon franchise. It was produced by , and aired every Sunday at 9:00 a.m. on the network. In addition, a tie-in movie titled Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode!! was released on December 9, 2006. Savers was the first Digimon program to be produced in three years, following 2002's Digimon Frontier. Unlike previous Digimon series, which were broadcasted in English in Autumn of the same year as their Japanese release, there were a full eighteen months between the Japanese and English broadcasts, leading at first to some doubt as to whether the series would be dubbed at all. Not long after the discovery of an entry for the show on Toei's website, which featured anglicized names for some of the characters and the show's new English title, on April 25, 2007, announced that it had signed an agreement with Toei Animation to license the show. On May 4, director of previous Digimon series confirmed that he had returned to direct the series, confirmed its English title, and revealed the majority of voice actors for the main cast of the series. Data Squad premiered on on October 1, 2007 at 8:30 PM, and has begun airing on in the . The Digivice used in this series is the "Digivice iC", and its upgraded version, the "Digivice Burst". This series is the first to feature the lead character not sporting a pair of goggles. This series is also the second one where the last battle is fought in the Real World against a non-Digimon entity, the other one being Digimon Tamers. Unlike the previous seasons, Digimon Data Squad took on more radical changes for the character designs ditching the style animation always used previously in favor of more traditional / animation similar to (also known as ), or . Also, according to this series' composer, , this series was to take in a wider age group, and was aimed to also appeal to late teens aged 16 to 21 years, however, without ending it as a hobby anime. This is why the characters are much older (ranging from early teen to adult) and the story is much darker than in previous series. Also, as requested by Digimon's sponsor, Bandai, in order to grab the older Digimon fans, Bandai wanted the reappearance of a Digimon from the old series, which was chosen to be Agumon. Plot summary A fourteen-year-old boy, Marcus Damon, an undefeated ultimate fighter ("street fighter" in the Japanese version), meets Agumon, who has escaped from DATS, a secret government organization set up to defend the human world from invading wild Digimon. After fighting each other, the two quickly become friends, and through a series of events, are inducted into DATS, where they hope to grow in strength. Marcus's team-mates include 14-year-old Thomas H. Norstein, a young prodigy, with his partner Gaomon, and 18-year-old Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda who has Lalamon for her partner. As the series progresses, Thomas discovers that Digimon respond to the "darkness" in humans, putting them at odds with monsters who seek to use humanity's own vices to bolster their own power. The plot thickens with the introduction of Merukimon, one of the rulers of the Digital World, and the human boy Keenan Crier, who serves him along with his partner Falcomon. The DATS team tries to unfold the reason for their hatred of humankind, until it is revealed that the real enemy was Akihiro Kurata, a scientist who led an attack on the Digital World years before that resulted in the death of many Digimon, including Keenan's adoptive mother, Frigimon. Kurata gained the support of the Japanese government and important businessmen like Thomas' father on his plan to destroy all Digimon in the Digital World, claiming they were a threat to mankind. But this was only a facade to occult his main objective. He harnesses the energy of the Digimon he destroyed to power-up Belphemon, one of the Seven Deadly Digimon, and uses it in his attempt to rule the Human World (and eventually Digital World), but his ambitions were shattered by the efforts of Marcus and his allies. Kurata's last act was triggering a bomb which collapsed the frontier between the Human and Digital Worlds, putting both en route of collision, which could have lead to the destruction of both realms. The collision was halted by the desperate efforts of BanchoLeomon who ordered Marcus to search for King Drasil, the ruler (god in the Japanese version) of the Digital World. When the DATS team finally met King Drasil, they discovered that his decision to deal with the crisis unfolded was to protect the Digital World by destroying the Human World, as the two worlds could not coexist in the same dimension. To perform this task, he assembled his elite guard, the Royal Knights (Craniamon, Gallantmon, Magnamon, Dynasmon, LoadKnightmon, UlforceVeedramon, Leopardmon and Omnimon). Marcus was confused at first because King Drasil somehow had the appearance of his father, Dr. Spencer Damon, who disappeared in the Digital World years before. But it was revealed that King Drasil took his father's body, and his soul was somehow preserved by BanchoLeomon, who was revealed to be Spencer's partner Digimon. After defeating some of the Royal Knights, the DATS team decided to confront King Drasil himself, who after being expelled from Spencer's body, transformed himself into an all-powerful robotic form determined to destroy the Human World by itself. However, even when the Royal Knights rebel against King Drasil, it won't give up its goal, attempting to destroy both worlds and create a new world. Using their emotions, Marcus and Agumon finally defeat King Drasil, and the two worlds cease their collision course. Before disappearing, King Drasil brings Spencer back to life and he returns to his family, but the Digimon decide to return to the Digital World to help restore it, and in the end Marcus decides to not part with Agumon and goes with them. 5 years later, Keenan and Kristy, Marcus' sister, go to the same school together. Thomas finally managed to find a cure for his sister's illness and became the youngest scientist to win the at age 19. Yoshi has joined the police with the remaining DATS members, and Marcus and Agumon have become peacekeepers in the Digital World, breaking up fighting between rival Digimon factions. Category:Television series by Disney Category:Fan Fiction Category:T.V. Shows Category:Disney Category:Anime Crossover Category:Disney XD Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Digimon Data Squad Category:Digimon Spin-off